Something New
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Blaine calls and Kurt does expect phone sex, but he also doesnt expect his first blow job. Rated M for attempting smut. reviews please


**This is me trying to write smut. I'm not any good at it, but I tryed. If people think this is alright, I would attempt to finish Kurt and his Diamond Dogs**  
><strong>I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. I have nothing against him, I just get alittle mad that we only got to see 1 kiss when there were perfect times for another. But that was made up during their tour :)<strong>

Kurt was laying flat on his stomach on his new purple plaid comforter he bought when he went back to school shopping only a few weeks ago. Books were spread everywhere with Kurts feet and the head of the bed. He flipped the page of his math book when he felt his cell phone vibrate a few times next to him. He picked it up and smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hey Blaine!" He went on with his math again, writing down the equations.

"Hey Baby, how is my boyfriend?" Kurt grunted and threw his pencil across the room and slammed his book.

"Uh..Kurt? You okay?" Kurt just remebered he was on the phone with Blaine and he rolled over onto his back and sighed.

"Ya I'm okay. Just my math is pissing me off." He closed his eyes and let his body go limp.

"You are so hot when your mad" Kurts eyes shot open and he sat up instintly. They never tried phone sex before. Yes, they had hot make out sessions and mabe some touching through clothing, but nothing like sex.

"You think I'm hot?" Kurt gulped and stood up from his bed and walked out of his room down the hall. He looked into Finn's room noticing the messy mancave is empty.

"You are fucking sexy Kurt" Kurt heard Blaine moan alittle on the phone and he stopped dead in his tracks and paid attention to the man on the phone.

"Are you alone?" Kurt didn't even care to look in his parents room. They are never in there besides at night when its time for bed. Kurt walked down the stairs slowly, knowing he would sleep on the wood while in his fuzzy key board toe socks Blaine has gotten him for their 1 month anniversary. Kurt thought it was pretty dumb, but Blaine knew they are going to laugh back at it some day.

"Yes, my parents have meetings all day. Are you alone?" Kurt brushed passed the bathroom and walked into the livingroom, noticing it is empty as well. He walked pass the kitchen and took a quick glance in the room. "Ya I am. So what do you have in mind that we do?" Kurt smirked and drifted his hand down from his neck, brushing down his chest to his waist. He looked around and noticed he was in the hallway. He switched the phone to the other ear and bolted down the hall and up the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. He caught himself.

" Kurt, I want to try something." Kurt didn't want to go back into his room and move his books off his bed and he drifted off to his parents room, slowly opening the door.

"And what is that?" He scooted inside and closed the door behind him. He stood there and decided it would be best to lock the door. He walked over the bed, silk red sheets covering the matress. Kurt didn't really want to know why his parents had silk sheets, but he thinks they are nice with what might just happen. He leaned over and crawled on the bed, having his head lay on the pillows up against the head board.

" What are you wearing?" Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and tried to hold back a laugh. He brought the phone back to his ear and closed his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes I am serious. What are you wearing?" Kurt looked down at himself. He wasn't in anything fashionable. "I'm wearing a pair of black and red basketball shorts and a Mckinley shirt, Blaine, is this going somewhere?"

Kurt heard Blaine begin to breathe a little harder and he spoke with a rapsy voice. "I'm trying to picture you baby"

"Oh!" Kurt blushed. "Don't you wish I was their Kurt? Do you want me to be touching your body softly, kissing that sexy neck of yours?" Kurt moaned and began exploring his body with his free hand. He brushed it against his collar bone and trailed down his chest, stopping at his waist. He could feel his hip bone and he pressed down hard on it, like how Blaine does when they get pretty close.

"Where are you touching yourself baby?" Kurt hesitated and tried to make his voice sound low and sexy, instead it came out in a higher octave then usual.

"My hips, oh god Blaine. I love when you press down hard on my hips." Kurt moved his hand from his hip and started to palm his dick through his shorts, holding back the littliest noises he would make.

"Now I need you to touch yourself. Can you do that for be baby?" A little moan sliped out from Kurts mouth, his eyes still closed, he starts to rub harder. "I already am Blaine. Are you um..touching yourself too?"

"Yes don't worry I am. Kurt, I want you to make sure your hand is nice and wet. Pretend its my mouth on your beautiful dick. Oh god" Kurt knows Blaine is playing with himself, so he does what Blaine wants. Kurt brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it slowly, making sure it is nice and wet. He brings his hand down into his shorts, using his other hand to pull down his shorts and reveal himself. He took his dick in his hand and began to pump slowly.

"How does it feel K-Kurt?" He moaned when he heard his name being called and he clenched his hard around himself more, causing more friction. "Blaine...I want to cum..uh.." Kurt jerks faster and moans out swears. Kurt jumped when he heard Blaines voice, sounding more strict.

"No! Not yet. Do you know when you family will be home?" Kurt let go of himself and let his hand fall to his side. He was panting alittle. "I don't know?" He turned his head and looked at his parents alarm clock. " Its 5, so Finn is probably out with Puck until 8 and my Dad and Carole are most likely going out to eat. So we have 3 to 4 hours of alone time. Why?" Kurt tucked himself back into his shorts, ignoring the tight feeling in his stomach.

"I will be over in 30 minutes. We can do this the right way." Blaine hung up and Kurt's eye's widened.  
>Blaine is comming over to fuck me? Oh my god!<p>

Kurt jumped off his parents bed and ran downstairs, almost slipping because of his socks. He ran into his livingroom and sat on the couch. He looked around and noticed that this is too quiet and akward. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. And channel surfed. Kurt groaned and clicked off the T.V. He spread his body out on the couch and closed his eyes.

About 45 minutes later, Kurt woke up by the sound of knocking on his front door. Kurt stood up from the couch and trudged over to the door, still wiping the sleep out of his icey blue eyes. He grabbed the handle and opened the door, finding Blaine leaning against the railing of his porch wearing a Dalton t-shirt and some cargo pants. Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked up to him giving him a hug.

"Hey, nice hair" He pulled away and seen the glare Kurt was giving him. Kurt pulled him inside and shut the door behind him. "Fuck you. I took a nap and didn't get time to fix my h-" Blaine turned around and placed a finger on Kurts lips. He looked into his eyes and whispered. " I love you hair Kurt and I love you." Blaine pressed Kurt against the door and began to kiss him. Their tounges dancing together, Kurt reached up to cup Blaines face. Blaines hands drifted to Kurt hips, rolling over to his ass and squeezes it. Kurt moans into the kiss and moved his hands down Blaines body and begins to group him through his pants. Blaine pulls away from the kiss and grabs Kurts hand. They both run upstairs but Kurt stops then before they go into his room.

"Let's go in my parents room, mine is a mess." Blaine's smile grew and he ran, pulling Kurt right behind him. Once they got inside the room, Blaine shut the door and turned around to pull Kurt against him. They started to kiss again and Kurt started to nip at the bottom of Blaines t-shirt with his fingers. Blaine pulled away and slipped his shirt off. Kurt gasped at Blaines tan, body. Blaine pushes Kurt against the door and starts to attack his neck.

"Blaine..ah..are you sure you want to go farther today?" Kurt moans when Blaine dropped to his knees. He pulled down Kurts shorts and stared at the beautiful boys length.  
>"Kurt you are so beautiful" Kurt looked down and blushed and Blaine took him into his mouth, twirling his tounge around the head. Kurt threw his head back and tried not to buck his hips into blaines warm mouth. Blaine started to take more of Kurt in and Kurt let out a loud moan. "Blaine..I dont know if I can...last long" Kurt was now left panting when they heard car doors shut outside. Blaine pulled Kurt out of his mouth and looked up at the angel.<p>

"Looks like we have to hurry." He plunged back into Kurts crotch, shoving Kurt all the way down his throat. Kurt shivered and tapped on Blaines shoulder, hinting that he is about to cum. Blaine did'nt move. In fact, he squeezed Kurt's hips and Kurt let himself go down Blaines throat. He licked it all up and pulled Kurt out of his mouth and pulled his shorts back up. Blaine stood up from his knees and smiled at the shaking boy infront of him.

"Kurt are you alright?" Kurt breathed in slowly and smiled at Blaine. "Yeah, im fine. We better get out of here before my Dad and Carole come in." Kurt grabbed Blaines hand and opened the door and walked out into the hall way. They walked down stairs together and ran into Burt and Carole who are walking in with arms full of grocerys.

"Oh! Hi Blaine, are you staying for dinner?" Carole gave him a warm smile.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed the groceries from her and brought them into the kitchen, everyone following." No, i got big dinner plans with my family. I was just on my way out." He set down the groceries on the table and took Kurts hand in his and walked to the front door. Blaine opened the door and turned around, taking Kurt into his arms. Kurt smiled and whispered to Blaine.

"Next time, can i take care of you?" He pushed his hips against Blaines, feeling the hard member in between them. Blaine smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"Of course." He gave Kurt a kiss goodbye before he closed the door. Kurt turned around and had a huge grin on his face. "Hey Carole, let me help make dinner."

**thats the best i can do with smut for now...i tryed what people said: read more smut. _experince it. _But it doesnt work well...so i tryed, and i will still practice. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
